Dragon Quest VIII: The Beginning of a Long Journey
by MetroidXPS
Summary: This is a fanfiction of the upcoming Dragon Quest VIII, previously known as Dragon Warrior outside of Japan, that is coming out in November. It's my first story I've ever typed up. I look forward to getting better as I receieve constructive criticism.


The Beginning of a Long Journey 

A young man name Erik was living with his grandfather, Akira. One who has trained him to fight, even though there hasn't been a war in hundreds of years. The village they live in, Rimuldar, was the most peaceful out of all the land. Many people found it odd that he would teach this boy how to fight. He has to defend the livestock in case any wild animals try to eat them. You can't be too careful, says Akira to the skeptical village folks. Little did they know, he was actually preparing him for something far greater than simply protecting a small peaceful village. It's something you'd only hear about in some fairy tales that grandmothers tell their grandchildren to scare them into being good. No one thought anything bad would ever happen to such a peaceful village, til one day...

Erik...Erik...wake up Erik! Hurry, something is happening outside! Erik woke up to the sound of a young woman crying out to him. What could be so urgent that she'd have to wake him up so early? (even though it's half past noon) Come quick Erik! Monsters are attacking the village! Erik, shocked at the thought of monsters attacking a peaceful village, wasted no time in getting his sword out and heading out to protect the village from the them. Monsters usually kept to themselves in caves and forests. Some were even breed in monster farms as a way to make them into house pets. Something has caused these creatures to go insane, but what? The monsters attacking the village ranged from simple slimes to devilish dragons. It was utter chaos. Erik tried the best he could to fight them off, but was unsuccessful. Hey! If you want to stay alive, you better get out of here! Erik turned to see a beautiful woman. She looked like she was a mix between a dancer and a fighter. She had happened to pass by when she saw what was happening. I cannot forsake my village! mustered Erik. Everyone has escaped safely, you're the only one left there, so come on! cried the traveling woman. Erik looked around and realized what she said was true. So he started to run, but was cornered by a Magiwyvern. Erik, thinking he was a goner anyways, attempted slash his way through. But he was knocked forward by a Goldman that was behind him. The traveling woman quickly swung into action and did a jump kick to knock back the MagiWyvern. She quickly took Erik by the hand and told him to hurry.

Night was falling and the next sign of civilization wouldn't be in sight for a long while. So they set up a camp. What is your name? Erik spurted out. Huh? The traveling woman looked startled, but then realized she hasn't told him her name. It'd be nice to know the name of the one that saved me. added Erik. Eh? The name's Jessica. Wow, that's a beautiful name. Mines Erik. Jessica blushed a little at Erik's comment, but realized that he was as clueless as a young child. So where did the villagers head toward? Questioned Erik. Jessica was silent. Well? You didn't lie to me and make me leave them behind did you! snapped Erik. No, no, nothing like that, it's just that...Just what? interrupted Erik. Jessica paused for a second to try to break the news to him. The villagers are...Yes? Erik interrupted again. Well, give me a chance to say it, will yah! snapped Jessica. You know those monsters we saw? They're what's left of the villagers. Jessica lowered her head after finally telling him. What! But how? Erik said, doubting there was any truth to what she said. There was an evil man that looked funny. He held up a scepter and a flash of light rained down. The villagers were transformed into monsters. The man said that the prophecy would soon be fulfilled, then gave a menacing laugh and disappeared in a flash. But why didn't I change? and what about the girl that woke me up? questioned Erik, still not believe what he's hearing. Well, it's getting late, and we have a long day tomorrow getting to the next town. We'll talk more on this then. But Erik couldn't sleep. He kept going through his mind all that has happened, He kept going through his mind all that has happened, why he wasn't prepared to defend his village, how he could have murdered them, and all that he heard from this strange woman he never met before.

The next morning, they set out to the port town of Endor. This town was a bustling place. Full of people that loved to gamble away their savings. Also a breeding ground for pirates. Uh, what are we doing here? Erik said with a puzzled look on his face. we're here to find a ship. said Jessica. A ship? Whatever for? Erik cried, looking even more puzzled. We need to get to the castle of Santeem to report what has happened. Best place to start looking is in the local tavern. Someone there should point us in the right direction. As Erik and Jessica started toward the tavern, they could hear a lot of commotion coming from inside. glass breaks Get out! another glass breaks That was my best china! Hans! Brutus! Throw this clumsy slob out of here! A large burly man is thrown out of the tavern and lands right in front of Erik and Jessica. The man looks up and see them startled at the sight of such rough looking man getting thrown 50 feet from the tavern. Why hello there fellow travelers, started the burly man while getting up. I can tell you're in need of something...no wait, don't tell me! You need to give some sugar! hehehe Why I never! said Jessica, while smacking the burly man back to the ground. Laughter could be heard coming from inside the tavern. The people inside were apparently watching what was going on outside. That clumsy fool got beat up by a gurl! bellows some random man in the tavern. He'd soon have wished he hadn't said that though. Like lightnening on a stormy night, she dashed into the tavern. Who said that! yelled Jessica. I did! Whatcha gonna do about it gurly? A dark haired muscle man with a patch over his eye said. He started to laugh, but before he could finish, Jessica knock flat on his back, then took his legs and spun around til she threw him clear out of the tavern, out of town, and into the ocean! Needless to say, no one bothered this crew the entire time they stayed here.

Well, looks like we lost all chances of getting a ship now. People are too afraid to even talk to us now. Erik pointed out. You'd think the people would praise such courage coming from this woman, but a woman standing up to a man was unheard of in this town. They were afraid that they'd be thrown out to sea as well if they accidently said anything wrong. Just as Erik and Jessica were trying to figure out what to do next, the burly man that got thrown out of the tavern approached them. Wow, you're strong, the man said while rubbing his sore face. I hear you need a ship. I happen to have one! Erik was overjoyed. Wow, we can get to Santeem after all! I don't know about this...you better not do anything funny. Jessica glared at the burly man. Oh, no. I just want to help you guys out since you managed to kick out the leader of the pirates. The burly man said. Leader of the pirates? started Erik. You mean like the head honcho, the big cheese, the fat cat, the big banana, the...smack Would you quit it? commanded Jessica. Even if he did come after us, I think we're more than capable to take him on. I mean you have me, you have a swordsman in training, and we have...uh...what do you do? Jessica asked the burly man. Oh, how could have I been so clumsy? the burly man chuckled. Jessica rolled her eyes when he said that. My name is Yangus, and I'm asoldier from Santeem. Hmm...if you're asoldier from Santeem, then what are you doing all the way out here? Questioned Jessica. Well, that is uh...I can't exactly say. Yangus hesitated. you mean it's top secret? Asked Erik. Uh yeah, yeah, that's it, top secret. Yangus said. Jessica was skeptical about this "top secret" thing that Yangus was talking about, but left it alone for the time being. The important thing was to get to Santeem.

On the ship, Yangus gave them a tour of the place and pointed out where they'd sleep. Too badI didn't make a hole in the wall for that one room, Yangus muttered to himself while picking his nose. Erik was sitting quietly in his cabin, when there was a knock. It was Jessica coming to see how Erik was doing. How are you holding up Erik? Jessica asked. Fine, I guess. But I still can't shake the feeling that I nearly killed some of the villagers. Erik said with a sigh. More like them killing you, I'd say, Jessica said. Yeah, that's true. I'll never be good enough to become as great as my grandfather, Akira. Erik said, realizing he forgot about his grandfather. My grandfather! Was he in the village? Erik trembled. No...said Yangus, who overheard their conversation. It's not nice to evesdrop, Jessica pointed out. What do you mean no? Erik said with a hopeful tone. As I said, I'm asoldier of Santeem. I overheard them saying Akira was a master swordsman. So the king called for him to help train his soldiers since they have no experience in war, because of all the peace we've had. Yangus said. Hmm...why would the king do that? Is there a war going on? Questioned Jessica. Uh, I don't know. All I know is what I told you. Anyways, I have to get back to the helm, I have to make sure my crewmen aren't fooling around. And with that, Yangus left. Hmm...something about that guy doesn't add up, muttered Jessica. Well, in any case, your grandfather is still alive and not turned into a monster. Now you have a chance to finish up your training and...And what? Erik asked. Jessica didn't say. Well, we should get some shut eyes, we have a long sail ahead of us. Jessica said just before leaving. Erik pondered for a moment as to how other people could have known of his grandfather when he has never left the village since Erik was born. As he went through all the questions he had through his mind, he fell asleep to the swaying of the ship. He would need his rest for what comes next...

To Be Continued...Sailing to Santeem..


End file.
